


Songs of Farewell and Departure

by MystikSpiral



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, mind wipe, no happy ending sry, original sin - Freeform, yeah sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes into Tony’s room alone, and just like that Tony knows he’s been figured out. It was only a matter of time, and instead of the bile he opens up his mouth to let a weaker than he intends “Steve.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs of Farewell and Departure

**Author's Note:**

> This was my interpretation of how things could have turned out before I read this pain that is Avengers #29

Steve comes into Tony’s room alone, and just like that Tony knows he’s been figured out. It was only a matter of time, and instead of the bile he opens up his mouth to let a weaker than he intends “Steve.”

Steve shakes his head, and Tony doesn’t talk and tries not to breathe even. But he exhales suddenly like helium exiting a united balloon when Steve touches him. It’s his arm, gentle, but his fingertips apply pressure playing a sense of urgency that’s impossible to ignore.

“Steve,” Tony says again, pleadingly so, breaking the unspoken promise between them to not talk. He has to say something because Steve needs to say something.

Not that he deserves it, he doesn’t deserve acknowledgement, he knows that, but a small part of Tony has grown comfortable at the fact that Steve didn't remember. Most of him always on edge, making gestures of apology, Steve would give him looks of inquiry and in response Tony would smile.

They’re kissing, hard and just as urgent as the touch on his arm, Tony’s whimpering softly, reaching up to touch as much as he can. He knows this will be the last time he’ll be able to even look in Steve’s direction. Steve allows himself to be touched, taking his time to do the same. After removing Tony’s shirt, Steve’s glove clad thumb presses between the dip in Tony’s back.

Tony inches his body closer into Steve’s chest, reveling in the feeling of the jagged edges and sharp lines of the blond's uniform, followed by pulling off his gloves, then his shirt. Tony outlines Steve’s shoulder blades with his hands, down to his chest, and then Steve pushes his hands away. It catches Tony’s attention, making him look up at the man.

“You haven’t even asked…” Steve says, voice curt, cradling Tony’s face with his thumb and holding the back of his neck with his hands.

“I know everything.” Saying the words tastes sour, and just like that the sweetness that is Steve Rogers hits his lips.

Harder, the kiss is harder, and it’s difficult to breathe again but Tony likes it. They fall onto the bed, Tony fiddles with his pants after unfastening them and letting them fall around his ankles. Steve presses the palm of his hand against Tony’s bulge, rubbing in fluid motions before resting his hand flat against Tony’s upper thigh.

“Steve..” Tony says again, hoping this time he’ll get a reply, some variation of forgiveness, it never comes.

Steve reaches the hand that was on his crotch down to remove Tony’s pants around his ankles, then kisses Tony again. The brunet whines and arches up forward, their tongues exchange what they now can’t say. Tony can taste every unspoken word, it’s making his heart ache. Steve not talking is worse than Steve yelling, it’s worse than Steve punching him square in the jaw like he thought he’d get. They’ll have to be in each others presence and without acknowledgement,  and that’s something Tony can’t wrap his head around, no matter how many times he’s foreseen it.

Steve grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand and strokes it over his shaft and the tip a few times before settling in between Tony’s legs. Slowly he pushes in, Tony’s voice rises higher in pitch until he’s just gasping.

“Steve, I--Steve _please_ ,” God he sounds pathetic, and Steve doesn’t make eye contact. He buries his face in the crook of Tony’s neck as he thrusts, it feels fantastic and empty all at once. Tears are burning and brimming his eyelids, the aching is now bone deep, despite how good it feels to have Steve’s tongue and mouth nip over parts of skin.

Sparks tickle along Tony’s spine every time their skin rubs against one another. Tony reaches up to touch the back of Steve’s hair, carding his fingers gently and getting out another whispered “Steve.”

Steve stops the motions of his hips, “What do you want me to say Tony, what the fuck do you want me to say.” Of course he’s angry, Tony’s stomach churns.

“I--I don’t know, I don’t--”

“No, Tony. You do know, but you don’t deserve anything, you--” Steve’s voice cracks, and just like that Tony can feel himself start to collapse.

“I trusted you, I’ve always trusted you more than anyone, Tony. So after this, no more.” Steve says as evenly as possible, and Tony hears this as clear as day through the sobbing mess he’s become.

Steve starts back up, moving his hips at a steady rhythm, Tony’s moaning as tears stream down his face. The blond is staring down at him, his face looks void of emotion. Tony’s trying to ward off his orgasm long enough to grasp these last few moments in time he has. Steve clenches his teeth and thrusts rougher, hands on his hips now pressing hard enough to leave fingerprints, Tony yelps and raises his hips higher to get better stimulation, his orgasm is right there. By now his cock is straining and the tip is oozing precome that pools at onto his stomach.

The bigger male reaches a hand down to stroke Tony’s cock, and Tony’s body begins to stiffen. His head feels light and the heat from the pit of his stomach spreads and makes his body lit, bolts of pleasure come in waves as each spurt of semen leaves his cock. Tony’s choking on his own groans, feeling another wave hit when Steve comes inside him.

“S-Steve, god Steve!” He reaches for his arm, grasping firmly when Steve grunts in his ear.

Steve pulls away as soon as he comes, zipping up his pants and  ignoring the weak gesture from Tony, wanting him to stay. As the blond dresses himself, Tony stares at the wall in front of him, not bothering to pick himself up. When Steve walks out briskly, Tony lets his head fall on the pillows next to him.

 

****  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
